1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device providing external connection of an accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or MP3 players, are in common use, and offer numerous supplementary functions, such as an image capture function. However, since most portable electronic devices prioritize minimal volume and weight, a camera module for the portable electronic devices typically only have a fixed focal length. Image capture using a variety of lenses, such as wide-angle and other lenses is not an available function, limiting the scope of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.